Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a display, and more particularly to an emissive display which emits light in response to an electric current.
Description of the Related Art
Compared to older cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors, the displays such as thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD), plasma display panels (PDP) and organic electroluminescent display (OLED) are more compact in size and lighter in weight, and thus have become the popular displays in today's use. Conventional TFT-LCD is a display not emitting light in response to an electric current, and requires a backlight module as a light source for image display and optical films for distributing the light uniformly. Compared to the TFT-LCD, OLED possesses advantages of light emission in response to an electric current, light weight, slim appearance, flexibility, full color, high brightness, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, quick response and simple fabrication. However, conventional OLED suffers from the low luminous efficiency.